Final Examination
by Ruselly Adita
Summary: Every year a time comes when every student begins to study no matter how irresponsible, immature or naughty he/she is...what would happen if the same happens with our CID Officers?


**Author's Note :** I really hope this time you **LIKE** it...I know it's strange and stupid but this is what Fanfiction is for...Enjoy**  
**

* * *

**|::|Final Examination|::|**

Rajat, Viivek, Abhijit, Purvi, Tasha and Tarika were sitting in the library. Each of them had a book in their hands. Great frustration any anxity was shown on their faces. All were looking at their books with full concentration and their eyelids flattered continuously. All the students who were present in the library was actually studying with passion. There was no sound in the library except deep breaths, sighs and flipping pages. All were tensed about the next week's examination. It might be tough enough to fail them cause their Vice Principle was going to set the question papers.

Vice Principle Shamsher Singh Chitrole, the most cruel teacher of their school. Well actually the only cruel teacher of the school. He didn't let go any chance to punish the students. Even the teachers were in his target. So when everybody came to know that VP was going to set the papers, each and every student began to study as hard as they could. As it was their final examination they didn't want to take any risk. So even during recess they studied.

The bell rang and broke their concentration. They took their eyes off their book and Tarika looked at her wrist watch.

"Eleven thirty!" she informed everyone. "Biology class...gotta go! See ya", she said and walked out the library room.

"Pata nahi isko biology class itna pasand kyun hai!" Abhijit muttered under his breath.

"Biology class nahi biology teacher!" Tasha laughed not very loud.

"Actually usko class aur teacher dono hi pasand hai", Rajat tried to protect her.

"Ho bhi kyun na? Salunkhe sir ka favorite student jo hai", Purvi supported Rajat and looked at him by the corner of her eye.

"Lekin main toh unka favorite student nahi hoon na!" Abhijit exclaimed, "Wo toh mujhe punish karne ka ek bhi mauka nahi chodte".

"Ab yaar tum haar ladki pe flirt karoge aur wo bhi teachers ki saamne toh ye toh bhai hona hi tha", Viivek rolled his eyes and Abhijit shot him an angry look.

"Chalo guys! Behes baad mein kar lena. Class ki liye late ho raha hai", Rajat suggested and they all fetched their bags and went to attend their class.

.

After school, when Tarika was walking home she heard someone calling her and she knew who it was. Who else than Abhijit. She slowed down a bit and he reached her and stopped his bicycle beside her. He got off his cycle and began to walk with her. Tarika gave him a plesant smile as it was his daily routine to follow her and give her company on her way home. They contined their journey talking in a low voice.

"Preparation kaisi hai? Pass toh ho jaoge na?" she asked.

"Pata nahi !" he replied ruffling his hair.

"Kya matlab?!" she stopped and looked at him with eyes full of questions.

"Wo Chitrole mujhe pass nahi hone dega", he explained.

"Abhijit tum at least thoda sa padhai toh karo. 50 percent bhi aya na toh bhi bohot badi baat hai", she tried to convince him.

He looked at her with guilt. "Thik hai. Padhai toh main karta hi hoon... Yaar mujhe bohot daar lag raha hai", he said.

"Dar toh mujhe bhi lag raha hai", she admitted. "Lekin mujhe nahi lagta ki Chitrole question papers hard kar payega...Matlab maine suna tha Niyati ma'am Pradhz se keh rahi thi ki Chitrole ko Science ki baare mein ziada kuch pata nahi hai", she laughed.

"Tumne kaise suna?" he frowned.

"Stairs ki peeche se", she burst into laughter.

"Tarika wo Vice Principle aise nahi ban gaya samjhi!" he was still frowning.

"Pata hai", she sighed. "Abhijit maine kuch nahi suna. Wo toh main tumhe chill kar rahi thi. Sorry! maine jhoot bola".

"Jaanta hoon", he too sighed. "Dekhna tumhari liye iss baar main 80 percent laa kar rahunga".

She smiled...

.

Nyla was sitting on her bed. Her face was cupped in her palms and her book was on her lap. Her eyelids were flattering at times and she was taking deep breaths to calm herself down. All of a sudden her phone rang and she jumped up. Picking the call she yelled, "Yaar kya hai?"

"Kya! main ne kya kiya?" from the other side Viivek asked surprised,

"Kaun! Viivek? Sorry man! Padhai kar rahi thi", she explained.

"Tu padhai kaise kar rahi thi!" it was another shock for him.

"Pooch maat yaar! Mom ne kaha hai ki marks kaam ayi toh mujhe band chodni padegi, jo main afford nahi kar sacti...iss liye kitab ki beech baith ke makkhi mar rahi hoon", she exclaimed. "Waise tu ne call kyun kiya?" she wanted to know.

"Wo match dekh raha tha toh mujhe laga tu bhi dekh rahi hogi iss liye", he replied and she slapped on her forehead.

"Wo Spain aur Brazil ka match? Crap!" she ground and suddenly remembered something, "Tujhe padhai nahi karni?"

"Maine tum logon ki tarha class bunk nahi maara tha!" he reminded her.

"Ye bhi hai ! Accha dude kaal school main baat kareinge. Abhi bhi char aur chapters khatam karni hai",she said. "Bye!"

"Accha chal bye! Acche se padhai kar", he laughed and cut the call and put pop-corns in his mouth and enjoyed his match.

.

"Papa! mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha ki main kya karoon!", Purvi exclaimed standing beside her dad.

"Kyun beta?" her dad asked with full concern. She sat on the edge of the sofa in which her dad sat and showed him her note-book.

"Ye dekhiye", she showed him her note-book. "Iss pe paani gir gayi aur sab kharaab ho gaya". Purvi almost cried.

"Arreh! nahi beta aise nahi rote", he patted her head. "Kuch nahi hoga. Lao mujhe do aur tum jaake apni baaki ki chapters khatam karo".

"Sure na papa?" she asked with teary eyes.

"Of course sure beta. Go!" he assured her and she went inside rubbing her eyes.

_**...|...|...**_

"Tarika! CONGRTULATIONS", Tasha exclaimed. "Topper of the year!"

"Really!" she gave a broad smile and Tasha nodded and hugged Tarika. They parted and saw their group near the notice board, cheerfully hugging each other. They also ran there.

"Kiska kitna aya?" Tarika asked excitedly.

"Marks ka kya hai!? Sab pass ho gaye", Daya interrupted her.

"Haan ye baat bhi hai", she laughed.

"Waise tum ne top kiya hai toh treat toh banta hai" Rajat demanded and everyone agreed.

"Theek hai!" she smiled. "Toh phir kaal chalte hai".


End file.
